In many fields of industrial electronics, in particular avionics, it is necessary to use high-frequency proof cable plug connectors or cable bushings whose cable outlet directions are adapted to special design and shape requirements of the particular environment where the connector is used, such as in an aircraft fuselage. For this purpose, plug backshells have been developed with heat-shrinkable moldings which are supplied in an elastic form and which are slipped over pre-assembled plugs. When exposed to heat, the intended end shape is imparted to the plugs. One end encloses the rear part of the plug, the other end firmly shrinks onto the cable. In its warm and elastic state the cable outlet can be bent within a narrow angle around the pre-determined end shape into a different angle which it keeps after cooling off. The shortcoming of such backshells consisting of heat-shrinkable plastic material is, however, that they are commercially available in certain designs only, mainly with angles of 90.degree. and 180.degree. and that the cable outlet angle varies within a large tolerance range after heat shrinking. It is very expensive to produce a wide variety of different cable outlet angles using these backshells. Furthermore, it is not possible to subsequently change the angle such as at the installation site of the plug connector.
Furthermore, there are conventional housings for cable plug connectors which are produced by metal die casting or plastic injection molding. Their cable outlet openings are defined by the housing shape. For different applications, again, a cost-intensive wide variety of different shapes has to be provided and it is not possible to change the angle.
The published application DE 3135781 discloses a cable plus connector with two selectable cable outlet directions and a housing which is provided with a cable inlet area and a contact area. The housing consists of two parts which can be separated and joined, preferably manually, in the cable inlet area. The separable surfaces extend diagonally to the longitudinal axis of the plug connector. These plug connectors facilitate a cost-saving mass production and provide for an easy method of producing the desired cable outlet opening at the site of installation. However, for many applications in industrial electronics, they are not suitable because only two cable outlet directions (0.degree. and 90.degree.) can be set.
There is a need for a cable plug connector and a cable bushing with a freely adjustable cable outlet opening whose cable outlet angle can be adjusted within a given tolerance freely and very accurately, which excel by their high-frequency proofness and which can be easily adjusted at the site of installation.